


Leave Your Mark Under My Skin

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Light breathplay, M/M, New York Rangers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, like extremely light, lots of porn, ok maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time they had made it back in the hotel room, and Dan was changing out of his dress clothes with Ryan sitting quietly on the bed, Dan was convinced something was up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Mark Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a prompt fill I did a little while back of Dan Girardi/Ryan Callahan; 'bruises', and I felt like making it into a full story. Thanks as always to blueabsinthe for all her wonderful help. Title taken from 'Diseased' by Seether. Hope you enjoy!

The silence in the hotel room was stifling, and Dan knew it wasn't solely due to the loss they had just suffered on the road. He would've accepted 'low morale', or even 'bad mood' for the solemn atmosphere on the bus ride back to the hotel, as well as 'utter exhaustion' for the quiet elevator ride up to the room. However, he knew Ryan well enough to be certain he wouldn't let the loss still cling to his skin once the two of them were alone. By the time they had made it back in the hotel room, and Dan was changing out of dress clothes with Ryan sitting quietly on the bed, Dan was convinced something was up. Still, he ignored it the best he could, and continued to undress. The silence was starting to become too much, and Dan could feel Ryan's eyes burning on his skin as he stood at the foot of the bed, facing the dresser and slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. 

But when Dan moved to slip out of his dress slacks, he finally understood the cause of Ryan's uneasiness, and just as he thought, it wasn't the loss. He may have had his back to Ryan, but Dan didn't need eyes in the back of his head or a mirror in front of him to know what Ryan was staring at. All he needed was his own fingertips, grazing over the fresh bruise on his thigh, and the sharp twinge of pain, reminding him it was there. Ryan had been sitting on the edge of the bed, with his eyes transfixed on the blue, black, and green splotch marring Dan's skin since the second he had uncovered it by sliding his pants down past his hips. Dan couldn't help but feel slightly exposed as he stood there, stripped down to nothing but his black boxer-briefs, Ryan's gaze not unwavering. Dan knew the bruise on his thigh was huge, and he knew it hurt like hell. He also knew he couldn't take any more of Ryan's silent observance. 

"Staring at it won't make it go away, y'know," Dan said, making damn sure his exasperation showed in his voice. He didn't move to face Ryan, he just simply held his gaze on the reflection of Ryan's intense blue eyes in the mirror. The look of concentration and worry disappeared from Ryan's face, and he became almost visibly deflated, defeat written all over his face as his breath escaped him in a loud sigh. 

"I just wish I could've done something." 

Dan finally spun around to meet Ryan's eyes, only to have him immediately shoot them to the floor. "Like what? Stop the puck with your mind?" 

Ryan shrugged meekly, and Dan's expression softened. Dan padded across the carpet, stopped in front of where Ryan was sitting, and brushed his left knee over Ryan's, signaling for him to slide his knees apart so he could wedge himself in between them. "Look, I know you can't help being a little protective, but blocking shots is part of the job."

  
Ryan let out a small laugh, but kept his eyes trained on the floor, even as he began to lightly trail his fingers over the bare skin of Dan's thigh.

"It's just..." Ryan started, before stopping himself to try and find the right words. "You don't have to block everything. Nobody's giving out awards for most shots blocked in a game." Ryan dropped his gaze to the floor and murmured something inaudible.

Dan nudged Ryan's knee with his own, bringing Ryan's eyes back up to his.

"I'm supposed to be blocking shots too," Ryan whispered quietly. He tried to put on a weak smile to go along with his weak attempt at a joke, but it died on his lips the second he touched the ugly bruise on Dan's leg. "You got hurt," he finished lamely, half in a whisper, not even caring how he sounded.

Dan reached down, looped his fingers around Ryan's wrist, and gently pulled him up until they were face to face. He pressed his lips to Ryan's, letting all the heat and passion course between them. After he pulled away slightly, Dan let his lips curl into a smile, and spoke with his lips brushing over Ryan's. 

"Well, there is a good kind of hurt, y'know. Why don't you show me."

Ryan reached up and skated his thumb over Dan's bottom lip, before trailing it along his jawline, sliding it deliciously slow down the front of his neck, and finally letting it come to rest in the hollow at the base of his throat. Ryan's fingers fell into place where Dan's neck and shoulders meet, and he could feel Dan's pulse thrumming against his thumb. His own pulse raced as he watched Dan's breath escape him through slightly parted lips, his eyes conveying everything he didn't need to say.

The small space between them was electric, and charged. Ryan could get absolutely high off the intensity of Dan's gaze, and the way his eyes flickered like the blue heat of an open flame. Suddenly, just watching the fire in Dan's eyes wasn't enough. Ryan wanted to fan the flame, feed it, and watch it roar out of control with want and need. Despite the burning desire pulling at Ryan like the tides, he couldn't help the hesitation slowly washing over him. As many times as they had done this, and they had, there was still a small part of Ryan that needed to be sure it was what Dan wanted. He bit at his lip, and looked at Dan with a questioning stare.   
  
The corner of Dan's lips elevated in a lopsided smile, and his eyelids fluttered closed. "S'okay."

That was all Ryan needed to hear, and he moved to cover Dan's lips with a bruising kiss, and capture his bottom lip between his teeth. Ryan then remembered the spot his thumb held at the base of Dan's throat, and he applied just the right amount of mind hazing pressure. The sensations crashed over Dan like a tidal wave, and he could only hope to get swept away. The feeling of Ryan's touch over his skin, demanding and firm, set Dan's blood on fire, and his legs nearly gave out underneath him when Ryan started to eagerly nip at his bottom lip, swallowing up every low, harsh moan that escaped him. Ryan loved the sound, craved it, and would gladly spend the rest of his life doing whatever necessary to hear it again. 

When he was absolutely certain the fire in Dan's eyes was in danger of burning them both, Ryan slowly let his hand fall away from Dan's throat, and trailed it down his body. He felt Dan shudder under his light, grazing touch as it moved further down his chest and abdomen, until his fingers were brushing at the sensitive skin above the waistband of Dan's boxers. Ryan then slid his hand past the tight elastic, and Dan sucked in a sharp breath as Ryan's fingers curled around his cock. It was enough to make Dan dizzy, and wonder how he was even still standing upright. He barely had a chance to catch his breath before Ryan's touches turned into long, hard strokes. Dan's legs were suddenly weak, and he slid his arms around Ryan's waist for support, his fingertips brushing under the hem of Ryan's shirt. Every second that passed, Dan's heart beat faster, and his resolve grew weaker. It wasn't long before Ryan's fingers were slick with pre-come, and Dan was whispering his name harshly into the air as he dragged his nails across Ryan's back. Ryan loved how responsive Dan was to every single thing he did, and how just his touch could make Dan nearly fall apart. Ryan couldn't get enough of the sounds Dan made, and the way Dan's skin felt against his lips as he kissed and nipped along his jaw line, and down the column of his neck.  
  
To feel Dan's pulse pounding against his lips was probably the best kind of high Ryan could ever hope to get, or at least he thought so, until a simple twist of his wrist caused Dan to utter a choked moan, and nearly crumple to the floor. Ryan let out a breathy laugh, and tightened the grip of his free hand on Dan's hip. The sound of Ryan's laugh, and the feeling of Ryan's breath brushing over his skin, only served to escalate the want and need coursing through Dan like lightning. He couldn't take being an idle participant, not any longer, he had to make Ryan feel the way he felt. He needed to have him weak and breathless, clutching to the other person just to keep standing. 

  
Dan's movements were swift, calculated, and determined. As much fun as it was to feel Ryan's hand moving over him, Dan was craving something more. He quickly balled one hand in the front of Ryan's dress shirt, and then forced his mind back to curling his other hand around Ryan's wrist, and slowly pulling it off his cock. With the heat and adrenaline coursing through his veins, Dan somehow managed to push Ryan back against the bed, and pin him to the sheets, his strong hands holding Ryan's wrists above his head. Dan's breath escaped him in short, ragged bursts as he hovered over Ryan, staring down at him intently. Dan couldn't help but let a sly smile play on his lips as he took in the subtle shock on Ryan's face, and the laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Easy, G," Ryan said weak, and almost breathless, as his eyes seached Dan's face. Ryan's pupils were dilated, leaving just a sliver of the cool blue irises. For an instant, Dan couldn't help but think how it reminded him of a serene island in the middle of a crystal blue sea. 

"That's not the plan, remember?" Dan said though a growl, and then set about capturing Ryan's bottom lip in between his teeth. He decided it was now his turn to playfully nip and bite, and it was something he would gladly spend eternity doing. 

Everything about it was absolutely exhilarating; the feeling of Ryan squirming and shifting under him, the smell of Ryan's aftershave clinging to his skin, and the muffled whimpering that escaped Ryan and reverberated against his lips. It all washed over Dan, and caused his heart to race. He finally pulled away slightly, and hauled them both into a sitting position. Dan shifted to straddle Ryan's hips, the smooth fabric of Ryan's dress pants soft against his bare skin. He had to will his eyes to focus, and his fingers to stop trembling as he unbuttoned Ryan's dress shirt, slid it down his arms, and threw it to the floor. Dan then let his eyes fall to the top button of Ryan's pants, and bit at his bottom lip. He let his fingers brush over the sensitive skin above the waistband of Ryan's pants, sending shivers throughout Ryan's body, and a look of sheer concentration set on Dan's face as he worked the button free. Ryan's harsh breathing roared in Dan's ears, and after what seemed like entirely too long for both of them, Dan was finally slidding Ryan's zipper down. Ryan then let out a harsh moan, and ground his hips up against Dan, trying to create even an ounce of friction. Dan's response was to push down firmly on Ryan's hips, and let out a small, lopsided smile. "Easy, Cal."

Ryan knew Dan could be absolutely infuriating when he wanted to be, and given the right motivation. Turned out 'driving Ryan Callahan out of his damn mind' was something that fell into the 'right motivation' category. Or was it simply because Dan wanted to? Ryan was really having a hard time telling the difference, but when Dan let his hands fall away from Ryan's zipper, and moved to lay gentle bites along Ryan's neck and collarbone, he really stopped caring all together. Ryan supposed he should be used to it by now. The controlled, methodical look in Dan's eyes and the tension setting in his jaw was something that was bred from years on the ice. It was the perfect mixture of patience, and restraint, tempered with aggression. It was everything Ryan loved about seeing Dan play, and it was right there in front of him.  
  
Ryan's fingers were nearly numb as he reached up to weave his fingers through Dan's dark hair, and pull at the strands. Ryan wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to pull away, or force Dan's mouth further down his neck. He was riding that thin line between finding the sensation of Dan's teeth on his skin absolutely maddening, and absolutely intoxicating. His thoughts never got much further than this, because Dan had other plans. The air swirled around Ryan as Dan pushed him onto his back, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Ryan was suddenly freezing, and chills coursed through his body. He blinked hard, and in the space of a second, Dan was moving to leave a trail of kisses down his body. He started by laying a chaste kiss at the corner of Ryan's mouth, before kissing along his jawline, down his neck, and slowly across his chest. When Dan started licking a lazy circle around Ryan's nipple, the tip of his tongue dragging deliciously slow over the sensitive skin, Ryan almost lost it. He had to fight to keep control, and he forced his thoughts onto the way Dan's lips felt like fire as they skated over his chilled skin. 

  
The warmth of Dan's mouth inched further and further down Ryan's body, until Dan's breath was ghosting over his hip bone, causing his hips to jump slightly. The rustle of fabric was almost deafening in Ryan's ears as Dan hooked his fingers under the waistband of Ryan's pants and boxers, and slid them off his body, leaving them in a messy heap on the floor. Ryan sat up slightly, watching Dan's every movement as he stripped himself of his own boxers, and moved back to exactly where he was before, as if he hadn't even missed a beat. When Ryan felt Dan's tongue moving over the inside of his thigh, he couldn't help but slam his eyes shut and fall back against the bed. Ryan grabbed madly at the soft sheets, feeling them crumble and twist between his fingers as Dan's tongue painted a languid line over this heated skin; across his hip, down the crease of his groin, just barely skirting the base of his cock. Dan teased every inch of Ryan's skin, willfully doing everything possible to make him tremble, except taking Ryan into the wet heat of his mouth.

"You're doing that on purpose," Ryan growled. It really wasn't a question, but more a statement, and an exasperated one at that. Ryan felt Dan's breath sweep over the inside of his thigh as a laugh escaped him.

"Oh captain, my captain," Dan chuckled, and murmured against Ryan's skin. Ryan shuddered over the sensations it sent coursing through his body. "Is that impatience I detect in your voice?"

Dan didn't wait for an answer, and he wasn't really expecting one anyways. He simply moved back towards the head of the bed, back towards Ryan, and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Turn over. I got a better idea."

Ryan weakly grazed his teeth over Dan's chin, before moving to do as he was told. He couldn't seem to get rid of the chills that were coursing through his body, and he almost wanted to retreat under the covers. However, that thought didn't have time to linger in Ryan's mind for very long before he felt Dan's tongue dragging down the back of his neck, and in between his shoulder blades. Ryan was on the verge of full sensory overload, it was as if his mind couldn't decided what it wanted to focus on more; the feeling of Dan's tongue dancing circles over his shoulder blade, Dan's fingers slowly working down his spine, or his own heart thrumming in his ears. Dan's fingers finally came to rest on his lower back, right above his tailbone, and Ryan had to bite at his lower lip to keep himself from crying out when Dan applied the slightest bit of pressure. He didn't even have time to register that Dan had moved his hand away, before his peripheral vision was filled the sight of Dan bringing his hand to his mouth, and slowly curling his tongue around his fingers, wetting them in a display he made damn sure Ryan could see. 

Dan's touch was hot and wet as it brushed over Ryan's skin again, this time teasing his opening. Ryan couldn't keep back a ragged gasp, and the sound went straight to Dan's core, sending warm currents of electricity coursing through his body. Every muscle in Ryan's body tensed, and his vision blurred as Dan smoothly slipped a finger inside him, working it in a way that left him breathless and wanting more. Dan slowly worked another finger inside, and took to nibbling at Ryan's bottom lip as he did so, swallowing up every low whimper and delicious sound that escaped him. Ryan had both his arms folded in front of him, and resting on the pillow by his head. Or he did, until Dan pulled away from the kiss, reached out with his free hand, and looped his fingers around Ryan's left wrist, bringing it to his lips. He then kissed and nipped at the inside of Ryan's wrist, Ryan's pulse pounding against his lips being the only thing he could feel in that instant. Dan was almost content to stay like this all night, with Ryan's raspy breathing and mumbled curses echoing in his ears. Almost. 

Dan wasn't really sure what he was planning, but he knew it was something better. He moved to hover his body directly over Ryan's, and it seemed as if his body was one step ahead of his mind. Dan's lips transversed over Ryan's back, while his mind was still set on the salty-sweet taste of Ryan's mouth, and his tongue skirted the edges of Ryan's heated opening, while he was still thinking of how Ryan shuddered under his lips as they skated down his spine. Dan casually positioned himself in the crook of Ryan's legs, throwing his left leg over Ryan's. Ryan felt a warm twisting in the pit of his stomach, and a heat that emanated from his core as Dan started to use his tongue to accentuate the job his fingers were already doing. He then slowly slid his fingers from Ryan, drawing out every movement, and making sure they both felt every second of it. Ryan could feel his resolve slipping, and his control being stripped away with every languid line Dan's tongue would paint over his skin, and he didn't even care how he looked as he let out a low moan and raised his hips backwards, aching for Dan's touch. Ryan's movements sent his leg brushing over the inside of Dan's thigh, and against his achingly hard cock, causing Dan to pull back slightly, and suck in a sharp breath. The contact was electric, and mind hazing. Dan finally had to pull away, and catch his breath. 

His head was spinning, his heart was pounding out of his chest, and Dan didn't notice Ryan's movements until he was nearly off the bed. Dan looked up to see Ryan's form slinking away from him, and making an attempt to reach for something on the floor next to the bed. It was then that Dan remembered Ryan had thrown the suitcase there almost as soon as they arrived at the hotel earlier in the evening, and he had hassled Dan into leaving it there, despite everything in him screaming that it needed to be picked up. In his haze, Dan was having a hard time coming up with what Ryan could possibly want from the suitcase, but that didn't stop him from gently grabbing Ryan by the ankle, stopping his movements. 

"Where you going?" Dan said through a laugh, and he moved towards Ryan, capturing him by the shoulder, and guiding him back on the bed, until they were both laying on their sides. Ryan was hesitant to move at first, and Dan could fell the tension setting in his muscles. He scooted closer to Ryan, until his bare chest was against Ryan's back, and his groin was pressing against Ryan's ass. Dan threw his right leg over Ryan's, and started working his tongue over the spot behind Ryan's ear, pausing every few seconds to graze his teeth over Ryan's skin, or lick at his earlobe. 

"What could you possibly want that isn't already right here, on the bed?" Dan's voice broke the silence, and Ryan almost had to stop and ask Dan what he was even talking about. It had almost seemed like a lifetime ago Ryan had decided that he couldn't let one more second go by without feeling Dan inside him. He had wanted to take things further, and wanted it like yesterday, which of course meant he would have to go fishing through Dan's jumbled mess of clothing in search of the few stray condoms he had shoved in Dan's suitcase when he was helping him pack. Ryan turned his head slightly, and captured Dan's lips in a kiss, before pulling away to answer him. "Don't you want to...we need..."

Ryan let his voice trail off, hoping Dan would catch onto his meaning without having to spell it out. It was probably all for the better, anyways, because the second Ryan felt Dan's fingertips gently grazing over the top of his hip, and along his side, he was rendered speechless. Dan could feel Ryan starting to relax as he ghosted his fingers up Ryan's arm, and along his shoulder. He had no intention of denying Ryan of anything, he never did, but there was something about this time that was just aching to be different. Something inside Dan's head was just screaming at him, telling him that moment was specifically made just for them to have every single piece of each other, and in every way possible.

Dan pulled Ryan into him, even closer, if that was possible, and kissed at the back of his neck. After what seemed like an eternity, Dan broke the silence, his lips brushing over Ryan's skin, and his voice raw as it filtered into the air. "Not this time. Just you and me, nothing else."

Dan's breath was heavy as it escaped him through slightly parted lips, and his heart was deafening in his ears as he waited for Ryan's reaction. Ryan shifted a bit, and turned his head to graze his lips over Dan's jaw. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A sly smile curled around the corner of Dan's lips, the same endearing lopsided smile that made Ryan's heart pound, and his breath hitch in his chest whenever he saw it. If he hadn't already been held breathless by the sight of Dan's smile, then he surely would have been when his vision was filled with the sight of Dan wetting his fingers, and then sliding his slick hand over the length of his cock. Ryan let his head fall back to the pillow, and slid his eyes closed, focusing on nothing but the feeling of Dan's breath on his neck, and the feeling of Dan moving his body closer. Dan nudged Ryan's right leg forward a bit with his knee, and hooked his own leg around Ryan's. His touch was heavy on Ryan's skin as he reached in between them, wrapped his fingers around his own rigid flesh, and teasingly slid it over Ryan's skin. 

Ryan had to suck in a shaky breath when he felt the heat of Dan's cock grazing over his opening, and it left him in a heavy exhale as Dan slowly slid into him. Dan's sharp, broken gasps echoed in Ryan's ears as he pushed in at a maddingly slow pace, drawing out every movement. When Dan finally felt like he could move without falling apart, he slid his hand to the front of Ryan's body, letting his hand come to rest on Ryan's chest. He could feel Ryan's heart pounding against his palm, and his skin felt like fire. Dan's head was swimming, and somewhere in the turbulent sea of sensations floated Ryan's voice, calling his name over and over. Ryan placed his hand over the one Dan was holding pressed against his chest, lacing their fingers together, and his grip grew tighter as Dan moved inside him. 

The sensations were becoming too much, and Dan had to bite at Ryan's shoulder blade with each slowly paced thrust, to keep the harsh groans from escaping his body. Every movement sent him closer and closer to the edge, and every second that passed found him clinging tighter to Ryan with a more heady desperation. Dan wanted to move his hand over every inch of Ryan's body, he really did. He wanted to feel every tight muscle in Ryan's abdomen as he raked his fingers down Ryan's body, and he wanted to slide his hand over the length of Ryan's cock, leaving him a trembling mess. However, Dan couldn't seem to move his hand from Ryan's chest. He feared if he let go, even for a second, he'd find out the whole thing had been a dream, that Ryan wasn't really there, and he wasn't really calling out Dan's name like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. All Dan could do was pull Ryan's body closer to his, forcing himself deeper into Ryan, and deeper into the moment.

The sensations kicked through Dan's system, and he nearly bit his bottom lip to two. He heard Ryan suck in a breath, felt him shift, and it was like a gutshot when his eyes caught sight of the fluid movements of Ryan's hand over his own cock. Ryan's breathing was shaky, and erratic as his hand moved over his shaft, his breathing quickening as he felt himself approaching that invisible edge. Dan felt Ryan's whole body tense, and his heart raced as he pictured the storm that must be playing out in the intense blue of Ryan's eyes. It was almost enough to make him forget to hang on a little longer.

  
"G..." Ryan breathed, "fuck... come with me..."

Hearing the soft commanding tone even as he was in the throes of his own release was enough to make Dan's heart skip a beat. He could never deny Ryan of anything. The moment came crashing down around them both. Ryan couldn't hold out any longer, and he slammed his eyes shut, letting out a harsh, throaty moan as he spilled over his own hand. It was all to much, and Dan finally let himself tip over the edge, following Ryan down into the exquisite abyss. He scraped his nails over Ryan's chest as the release slammed through his body, and Dan was amazed he could even remember how to breathe.

The minutes clicked by, neither one of them possessing the will or ability to move. Ryan's ragged breathing roared in his own ears, and for what seemed like an eternity, it was the only sound he could hear. His mind was wrapped in a thick fog, and he was oblivious to Dan's hand slowly trailing down his arm, and Dan's fingers capturing his, entangling them in a lazy grip. The haze was finally lifted from Ryan's mind when Dan planted his lips on the sensitive spot right behind Ryan's ear, and spoke in a voice that was a harsh whisper mixed with a slight chuckle. 

"Maybe I should get banged up more often."

All Ryan could do was laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my Tumblr [here.](http://www.boltschick2612.tumblr.com/)


End file.
